


Fight On! Mighty Ranger Scorponok!

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorponok learns the humans' terrible secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight On! Mighty Ranger Scorponok!

"I've never seen a weapons system like this," Epps was saying, peering into the imager grimly. "The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton, like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field."

"That's impossible," Donnely insisted. "There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in like...comic book stuff, right?" 

"Right," Figueroa grumbled, "because the way that thing _turned into a robot_ was totally normal. You telling me that wasn't comic book stuff too?"

"Yeah," Lennox said without thinking as he took his own turn at the imager. "That shit was straight out of Japan. At least there weren't like... _five_ of them, all combining together."

He sort of froze when he heard the ringing silence all around, but the expected hoots of derision-- _Aw, man, the Cap's a closet geek?_ \--never came.

"I dunno," Epps said, scratching thoughtfully at his nose. "I mean, it did transform. Maybe it's a _magical girl_ thing."

***

Scuttling deeper into the sand, Scorponok clacked his claws nervously as the fleshbags erupted into wild howls. _What?_ the large one was complaining. _I got three girls, man--if it ain't My Little Pony, it's Sailor Moon!_

So human females were magical, then. It explained how they'd known about the combiners.

Megatron must learn of this.

In the meantime, he'd steer clear of the largest one. Having spawned a full trine of these... _girls,_ the creature must be a mighty opponent indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sometimes I worry me too.


End file.
